A Perfect Day
by Wildly Obsessed
Summary: It's Christmas. And that can be reason enough to stop the constant battle and to just admit that you do honestly care. KS fluff. [pre movie]


**A Perfect Day**

"Hurry your ass up! Who needs to spend three hours in a mall looking for a gift?" Kathryn scornfully exclaimed over her cell phone. It was the day before Christmas and she had agreed to go shopping with her brother. He took longer than anyone else she knew.

"It's your gift I'm searching for." He absently responded. "Don't you want me to get you something nice?"

"I would have liked for you to have had the forethought to have purchased my gift before Christmas Eve."

"Well, seeing as though we took my car and even though you find a scarily orgasmic joy from being near said car, it's freezing out so I'd recommend you suck it up. If you're bored, go buy me something, why don't you?"

"Brother, I bought your present ages ago."

"It isn't another subscription to a gay magazine, is it?"

Kathryn grinned through the phone. "No."

"…Or a book on how to cope with being a hermaphrodite?"

"I quite liked that one."

"I'm tiring of your gag gifts."

"As if your snow portrait of me last year was any better."

Sebastian smirked at the memory. He had hired someone to imprint Kathryn's face in the snow and he had personally added the rest of her body to the already painted head. The result was a very naked image of his sister lying adjacent to the playground close by.

"The guys are going to drool over you and the girls are going to hate you anyways. I figured it would be fun to give them a head start."

"Every mother in the vicinity hated you."

"And every father had to hide their boners."

Kathryn laughed. "Seriously, hurry up."

"I'll be done in a bit, I promise. And it will be a nice present this year."

* * *

Kathryn happened to love Christmas. It was the one time of year where she didn't have to fake innocent contentment. And this year, she figured she would stop pretending.

She knocked on Sebastian's door, his gift warmly settled on her arm.

The door opened. Sebastian's face was a picture of surprise.

"Merry Christmas, Sebastian."

She smiled widely and deposited the gift into his hands. He was confused.

"What…?"

"His name is Orion." She had bought him a cat. A large, fluffy, white cat.

"A cat from Kat, I get it." He slowly muttered.

"There's nothing to 'get'. I saw it and I thought of you. Well, actually, I thought of you with your sinister pout cradling this fluffy cat and somehow the image made me warm inside." Kathryn said. "You need to own something warm and living and soft. Orion needed a home."

"Orion."

"I thought about letting you name him but I didn't want you to come up with something you thought was diabolically clever but which would be quite stupid in reality. You should be grateful. I wanted to call him Snow Flake. I refrained. Somehow the picture with you with your arms outstretched, shaking a can of fish and calling to Snow Flake was an amusement outweighed by the real possibility that you'd hate the sentimentality and end up ignoring the poor cat."

"I would like anything you'd give me." He wanted to add 'except for any STDs' but the sincerity of the moment beckoned him out of the compulsion.

She knew he was biting his dirty little tongue and appreciated the gesture. "Do you like Orion?"

"I didn't picture myself as a pet person, but I suppose he is somewhat-"

"Adorable." Kathryn finished affectionately and ran her fingers through the fur on the cat's head. She then turned to Sebastian and did the same with his hair, her expression identical as to when she petted the cat.

"Nice to see you care about me as much as you do a cat."

"You know that's not true."

"Do I, now?"

"Of course I care about you, brother." She kissed him chastely on the cheek and gave him a warm hug. "Happy Christmas."

"Every time I'm certain you're a robotic, unfeminine statue, you do something like this that's just so…well, sweet."

"I like this season."

"You're not high, are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Where's my present?"

"There's the materialistic sister I know so well." Sebastian said lightly and turned to hand her a small package from his dresser.

She unwrapped it and opened the case to find a ring. "You aren't proposing to me, are you? Because I demand a grand gesture and a room full of roses."

"It's a promise ring."

"What, if we're both not married by thirty, you promise to marry me?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Actually, I was trying to be sweet myself. Don't make fun."

"I can't promise that." She cheerfully answered.

"The ring is supposed to symbolize my promise that I will never stop caring about you and that I'll always be there for you when you need me."

"It is a nice ring." The girl relented.

"Do you like it?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

"You're sure you're not high?"

"I can be nice when I want to be."

"Not to me you can't."

"You'll be at the Christmas dinner later, right?"

"I suppose."

"Good." She turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I think I'll go for a walk in the park. See the lights."

"Lame ass."

"I know."

"Can I- would you mind if I…"

Ever so proud. Kathryn gave him an indulgent smile. "You can't ever have what you don't have the balls to ask for."

"…Could I join you?" He was waiting for her mockery but it didn't come.

"Of course." She held out her hand to him and he took it, pleased.

"I like how this season affects you."

* * *

That night, Kathryn knocked again on Sebastian's door. He told her to come in and instantly snorted at her appearance.

"Flannel pyjamas. Someone's original."

"I wanted to make sure you didn't lose the cat or somehow kill it already."

"He's fine."

"You're insane. It's twenty below out and you're hovering on the balcony. You're going to catch pneumonia and die."

"Then come warm me up." He smirked, opening his arms.

She joined him by the balcony and leaned against him. "You're an idiot." He was wearing silk bottoms and had discarded his shirt.

"And you're warm."

"It's cold." She complained, tugging on his arm to pull him inside.

Kathryn settled on his bed and touched the cat that was sleeping on it. Sebastian smiled at the chidlike quality she was allowing him to see and lied down beside her, casually slinging his arm around her shoulders. She continued to play with the cat and he watched as the lights from outdoors danced across her features, lighting her face with soft colour.

When she thought he was asleep, Kathryn turned to go back to her own room when Sebastian's muscular arm suddenly wrapped itself around her and pulled her closer to him. He tucked his chin into the nook of her shoulder and kissed her neck softly. "Thank you for this. I'm glad it's Christmas."

She knew she wasn't going anywhere that night. "Goodnight." She answered quietly. She loved how this season affected him.

Sometimes you hurt the ones you love, and sometimes you just love them with everything you have.

* * *

_Merry Christmas to all you Cruel Intentions readers out there :)_


End file.
